


He Talks so Good

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, No actual sex, mentions of weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean taught Sam to talk. He just didn't think his brother would ever use it for such nefarious purposes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Talks so Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here's another short, older piece being cross-posted from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings for: dirty talk, mentions of weecest, mentions of switching (while there's no actual sex, it mentions both of them in varying positions), and, of course, wincest. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sam started speaking early. At first, it was just baby talk, things like “De!” and, eventually, “dada.” But he started stringing together sentences early too. Dean didn’t realize this, then, of course. He was just a kid himself. But he’d been excited to babble back at Sam and point to various objects, naming them and seeing if Sam would repeat it back to him.

            Dean talked to Sam all the time, which is probably why Sam learnt to talk so fast. It’s not like Dean had anyone else to talk to. John wasn’t interested in hearing about the cartoons on television and, eventually, kindergarten, but Sam seemed to hang onto every word. He recognized cartoon characters and babbled approximations of their names while learning what the dog says and what color his t-shirt is.

            So, yeah. Dean taught Sam to talk. Kid was pretty good at it, too. He did well in school and loved to read and aced his SATs and went to Stanford. Hell, the kid was going to be a lawyer.

            There’s something else Dean taught him too.

            So, when Dean was kid, he didn’t exactly realize that Sam was learning from his every action. He didn’t realize every word he said would stick with Sam, that his long conversations about Batman versus Superman weren’t just to a blank-faced, giggling toddler, but were things that would stick with Sam. Which probably explains why Sam learnt the word “destroy” so quickly.

            It’s kind of the same thing. See, when Dean was twenty-one and Sam seventeen, he didn’t realize the kid was subconsciously learning every dirty thing Dean whispered in his ear while pounding into him. But Sam has. And, like those speech skills he can thank Dean for, Sam has perfected what he learnt and put it to good use.

            Right now, for instance, they’re sitting outside a police captain’s office, waiting to talk to the guy about the string of corpses showing up in his town. The guy is apparently on a very important phone call, because it’s taking forever, and Sam is  _not helping_.

            “Want you to ride me,” he whispers in Dean’s ear conversationally, sounding so damn casual when it’s all Dean can due to stifle his groan. “Wanna open your pretty little hole with my tongue, make you whimper and scream and  _beg_  for more, turn you into a sloppy, desperate mess. And when you’re really begging for it, moaning so loud the neighbors can hear you, then I’ll flip us around, pull you onto my cock, let you ride me. Watch you like that, god, you look so fucking gorgeous when you’re using me to get yourself off, you know that? ‘M just gonna lie back and watch you, feel you, so tight around me. You always feel so damn good, Dean. How long you think we can go for?”

            Dean is saved from trying to answer when the door finally opens and they’re invited inside. Dean groans and tries to adjust himself and discretely as possible, but there’s no way around it; everyone knows he’s walking around a police station with a boner.

            Talking about mangled corpses is a great distraction, it turns out, and keeps him from focusing on Sam’s words for the rest of the afternoon.

            They get back to the motel that night, and Sam slams the door behind him, walks Dean backwards to the bed while pulling at his clothes and proceeds to fulfill every one of his filthy promises, and Dean is so damn glad for all the things he taught Sam.


End file.
